Perhaps
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: Would the events of Thor and Avengers have been different if Loki had been in love? Perhaps, perhaps not. Here is an attempt to find out. Starts fluffy, will not stay fluffy. Loki/Sif
1. She would come

**Hi! Here's my contribution to... er... society? I really should be revising but I couldn't resist. This chapter is set before the events of Thor. This is also the fluffiest thing I have ever written, I doubt there will be any further fluff in this story after this.**

**I own nothing but Ruelaw and the plot**

* * *

Loki was waiting. He'd already taken his shirt off but now he was waiting. She would come. She always did. For years they had spent the nights together, and still no one knew. Amongst the others they would hid their emotions knowing that they would be together again once night fell. It had started as lust, but now?

As if on cue the door opened and Sif slipped in. Her hair was loose and she wore a plain red dress under a cloak. For a moment they just looked at each other for a moment before she fell into his arms. He held her tightly, feeling the dampness of her cheeks against his chest. He didn't ask why but simply tightened his grip and stroked her hair.

"Sif, what is it?" He asked eventually. She had stopped crying but she was shaking, he'd never seen her like this.

"Nothing. It has just been a long day" she replied, but he didn't believe her. Instead he decided to try and take her mind off whatever it was. He tilted her head towards him and lightly kissed her, she deepened the kiss desire controlling her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whilst he placed one hand on the small of her back and the other became entangled in her hair. He pulled her very gently towards the bed.

* * *

Loki blinked himself awake. His arms were wrapped around the still sleeping Sif. She still hadn't revealed what had upset her the night before. He ran his hand gently down her arm, wondering what could have upset one of the fiercest people he knew. Eventually she woke up and smiled gently at him.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to upset you?" Loki asked.

"No" Loki rolled over so that he was kneeling over her, his legs either side of her so she couldn't escape. He pinned her wrists down and leant in a placed a light kiss on her lips

"I will make you tell me" he warned, she simply rolled her eyes. He lent in and kissed her neck lightly. He moved down her neck, covering it in light kisses. When he got to her nape she shuddered in delight but tried to control herself. A small smirk brushed his lips as he found her weak spot. He lent in again and continued to kiss it until she called out.

"Ok! Ok, you win" She said, her voice slightly breathless. He rolled off her so that they were lying face to face. "My parents allowed me to become a warrior on the understanding that I would marry. Well before I came here last night Ruelaw told me that he was going to ask my parents for my hand after Thor's coronation." Sif explained.

"Surely you could still turn him down and wait for another to ask" Loki suggested.

"No, my parents would just be happy that I am to be married. He only wants to marry me to try and tame me." Sif explained, avoiding looking into his eyes. Loki watched her for a moment, trying to think of a solution before the obvious one came up.

"Then what if you were to marry another?" He asked.

"Then I would be saved, but what other man would take me?"

"What about me?" Loki asked, Sif stared at him in surprise.

"Loki, we are friends. Besides would it not seem odd if I was too marry a Prince?"

"What if I told you I loved you, and that I was certain you felt the same way about me?" He asked, placing his hand gently on her hip.

"I would question it, you are the God of Mischief after all" she replied, but she didn't deny what he had said.

"I am not so stupid as to attempt to trick the Goddess of War. Besides who would you rather be with, me or him" as he asked he kissed her passionately to prove his point.

"You know the answer to that. But the others..."

"Would get over it. So what do you say?" She didn't reply but instead pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Sif was walking to the training ground when she felt someone grab her arm. She immediately went through in her head of who it was likely to be. Thor and Loki were with their father listening to requests, it was one of their least favourite parts of being Princes, which left the Warriors Three. She turned to fight back but to her horror saw Ruelaw.

"Hello my dear. We are off to see Odin" he sneered.

"Why?" She asked, not moving.

"Because, my sweet, we need his blessing before we can ask for our parents" he replied.

"No, I meant why are you doing this?" she hissed.

"Because what man does not want to tame the beast? Besides I heard your parents talking and they said they would give their blessing to anyone, and I have decided not to wait until after the coronation, gives you too long to make up rumours about me" Ruelaw said, by this point they had reached the doors. Sif could have taken him out but it might have looked a little strange if she suddenly beat up a man for no apparent reason. He pushed open the door and waltzed in. Luckily they weren t talking to anyone at the time. Odin was seated on the throne with Frigga standing one side and Thor and Loki one the other. Thor raised his eyebrow at Sif in a knowing way. Her eyes flickered over to Loki who gave her a small smile.

"Lady Sif, we were just talking of you" Odin said with a knowing smile.

"My lord, I am here to ask for your blessing" Ruelaw said, his voice sounded a bit worried.

"For marriage?" Odin asked. Thor covered his hand with his mouth whilst Loki looked down to hide his smirk. He'd had the sense to warn his family that this would happen.

"Y-yes m-my lord" Ruelaw stuttered.

"You are aware that the lady in question is already engaged?" Odin asked. Ruelaw froze, that he hadn't expected.

"Wh-what?" he asked, now nervous and humiliated.

"The lady in question is engaged. Did you even think to ask her?" Thor explained. The man turned an unattractive red before bolting out of the room. Thor and Loki could hold it in no longer and burst out laughing. Frigga walked down the stairs and took Sif's hand.

"My dear, I hear you and Loki are in love. You hid that well" She said with a smile.

"We thought it was better than to cause gossip" Sif lied. In truth they had only once talked about it and they thought it was better not to say anything as it was lust not love.

"Probably for the best" Thor commented.

"Well after Thor's coronation we will announce it. But for now you two must remain silent and go speak to your parents" Odin said with a smile. He had liked Sif ever since she had proven to be a fearless warrior. He had secretly hoped that one of his sons would fall for her but it had seemed unlikely, then again Loki was always good at deceiving.

* * *

Thor stood alone. He was staring at the path he would have to walk down before his coronation the next day.

"Brother?" Loki asked as he walked into the room, "you are not nervous are you?"

"Why would I be nervous? Should I not be asking that to you?" Thor teased. Loki smiled.

"I am not, I was more nervous about you finding out that we kept it a secret" Loki admitted.

"You need not have been. I understand why. Speaking of her" Thor said with a smile as Sif walked into the room. He clasped his brother s shoulder before walking out of the room

"Is he angry?" Sif asked as she walked over.

"No. Dance with me?" Loki asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" Sif asked, a little confused by the sudden question.

"We no longer have to lie so dance with me" Loki said. She rolled her eyes but complied letting him wrap his arms around her waist. She put her arms round his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"One more day and then everyone will know" Sif commented.

"Do you regret it?" Loki asked, he was worried she would.

"Of course not. She leant up and kissed him. At this moment everything was perfect. They had no idea of the heartbreak to come.

* * *

**Um yeah. So please let me know what you think! The others will come into it soon**

**R&R and I'll love you forever!**


	2. partly hidden by shadows

**Um hi. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

The warriors three were walking off but Sif froze. Her eyes finally met Loki's. He leant forward silently questioning her as to what she would do. She looked at him, trying to work out the change but to no avail. Her heart told her to stay, to be with him but her brain told her she had to protect Asgard. She was a warrior and had to do what her brain told her and so, with her heart feeling like lead she turned and walked away.

Loki stared after her. So she still would go to Thor. Despite everything that had happened between them. He had overheard what she had said to the warriors after he had left the room earlier, he had assumed that she had said it to cover their secret but now?

* * *

"Thor, I cannot go back" Sif whispered to him. They were standing in the middle of the New Mexico desert waiting for bifrost to open.

"Sif..." he started, speaking quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"You know my relationship with Loki. My heart longs to be with him, please" she begged.

"Fandral, you and Sif stay here in case anything else comes through" Thor called. Fandral nodded in agreement. "I promise you, I will get him back" Thor then whispered to Sif.

"Thank you" she mouthed. Thor nodded. That has been an hour ago. It was then that Sif rubbed her temples. Something had gone wrong.

"Sif" Fandral said, grabbing her arm to prevent her from falling.

"The bifrost is gone. We are trapped" Sif said.

"How can you tell?" Jane asked, worried that she may never see Thor again.

"She is a Goddess, loosing connection with Asgard would affect her" Fandral explained.

"I'll get the agent guy" Darcy said before running back towards the town.

"We are stuck here" Sif whispered. Both she and Fandral felt terror in their blood. They were trapped on Midgard.

* * *

Agent Coulson hung up the phone. An apartment had been found in Manhattan for the Asgardians to stay. It was a SHEILD safe hold and so had resources so they could continue training. Coulson looked over at the two Asgardians. The man looked quite calm considering that he was trapped on Earth. The woman looked exhausted.

"We have a place you can stay" Coulson told them, gesturing them to follow. They didn't question him but followed. It was nice to have someone who listened to him without arguing over everything, like Stark did.

The flight would take roughly five hours but to Coulson's surprise the two Asgardians asked no questions about the plane. In fact all they did was change into the clothes that were offered. The man now wore jeans and a checked shirt, whilst she wore a white shirt over leggings. They looked almost normal. Coulson closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

"So this is a Midgardian home" Fandral said as he sat on the uncomfortable sofa in the apartment.

"No, this is our home. We are trapped remember" Sif replied calmly, however Fandral had known her for years and could see through the act.

"Ok tell me what this is all about" he said looking at her. Sif smiled to herself, he may have been a womanizer but he had never tried it on with her, well not after the first time. He was more like a brother.

"You might as well know. It makes no difference now. I was engaged... engaged to Loki" she confessed.

"So you finally admit it" Fandral said, he wasn't stupid and had seen the signs that those two had feelings for each other.

"You knew?"

"I am not an idiot. Though I do not know how it happened"

"Well you may as well know..."

_Loki was sitting by the fire when Sif walked in. His face was partly hidden by shadows._

_"So you could not sleep ether" he commented as she sat on one of the empty seats._

_"No. I guess we have both had too much rest after our injuries" Sif replied. The last fight they had been in had resulted in some serious injuries for the two of them. For the last few weeks they had been ordered to rest. It had been boring for both of them._

_"Indeed. I am sorry" Loki said staring straight into the fire, shadows dancing over the rest of his features._

_"For what?"_

_"I should have talked Thor out of it. It was madness"_

_"Your brother's heart was set on it, he would not have changed his mind for anything" Sif said calmly. For the first time Loki looked over. The flame's only showed part of her face but he could see she was being sincere._

_"True. Are your injuries better?"_

_"Healing, and yours?"_

_"Better than they were" silence then took control over the conversation. The fire crackled in the silence._

_"You re bleeding!" Sif suddenly exclaimed and moved over to Loki. She pushed his sleeve up and having no spare material rebound the wound in the old bandage. It wasn't a brilliant job but it at least prevented the blood from getting anywhere else._

_"Thank you. You are freezing" Loki said, taking her hands in his own. They had known each other all their lives and so the action wasn't unusual. Again they sat in silence, however this time it was more natural. "Can I ask you something?" Loki said suddenly._

_"Of course"_

_"Are you in love?"_

_"What! Who would I be in love with?" Sif asked in surprise._

_"My brother"_

_"For the last time, Thor is my friend and nothing more!" Sif said as she pulled away and stood up to leave. They'd had this argument many times but he seemed convinced she was lying. Loki was faster than her and successfully managed to pin her against the wall. He'd moved his hands off her and onto the wall behind._

_"You are lying. You always go to him and obey him!" he hissed._

_"I trust him" Sif replied._

_"Yes you trust him" Loki sneered at her. She tried to push past him but he pressed himself against her, sandwiching her firmly in between him and the wall. He moved his hand down to her waist to control her. He suddenly felt something in his blood he had never felt before. Desire. Without thinking about it he leant in and kissed her. He was about to pull away when he realised she was kissing him back. All of a sudden she pulled away._

_"Loki I cannot do this. If anyone saw they would assume that this is how I became a warrior" she whispered. Loki nodded but instead kissed her gently on the neck. A shiver ran down her spine but he pulled away._

_"I am going up to my chambers, join me if you want" he whispered before walking out. Sif tried to collect herself before going over and sitting by the fire. She wasn't going to go but her body was feeling something she had never felt before. With a horrified gasp she realised it was desire. She tried to calm her body down but she realised it was useless and so went up the stairs that Loki had just taken._

"Well that explains a lot" Fandral said, a little relieved that she had fallen for him and not been bewitched.

"So how did you figure it out?"

"You two were not exactly subtle with the secret looks you know?" he teased.

"Does it even matter now?" Sif replied, she looked away to hide the tears. She had always tried to hide her emotions but now she was struggling. Fandral gently pulled her into a hug. It was too much for her and she broke down in his arms.

* * *

Loki had let go. Sif and Fandral were trapped on Midgard. Jane was lost to him. It was fair to say that Thor was miserable. He was sat in his chambers trying to think of something good but he couldn't. Everything had been his fault. He had forced Loki to go with him to Jotunheim, that was where he had learned the truth which had ended oh so badly. If he hadn't been such an arrogant man then this could have all been avoided. If only he had known then what he knew now.

* * *

Steve Rogers was feeling nervous. Well who wouldn't be? He was in a different time zone, sat in a car with a woman who could taze him, and was travelling to his new home where he would have to live with people he had never met before. New York, or rather this time zone New York, flashed past. It was so different from the New York he had left behind.

"We're here" the agent next to him said. They had pulled up outside an apartment block. It was a plain building, probably to not attract attention. The agent gestured him to follow and they walked inside and up the stairs to apartment 6A.

"So this is my new home?" Steve asked as the agent knocked on the door.

"Yes. There are two other people living here as well" the agent said before the door opened.

"Hello" Fandral said as he opened the door.

* * *

**Ta da. So is anyone reading this? Please let me know. Next chapter we get more Avengery (new word for you all!)**


	3. a mystery

**Yo, so I saw Avengers again today so wrote this. To my anon reviewer, thank you :)**

* * *

Steve had been living with Fandal and Sif for a few months now. Of course he didn't know their real names and instead believed them to be Reece and Eloise. He hadn't told them about his past and they hadn't told him theirs. He spent most of his time at the gym destroying punch bags and only ever saw them in the evening. Fandral/Reece would watch the news with Steve in interest. As if he was waiting for something. Sif/Eloise would read a book on Norse mythology in the window seat. Steve assumed that they were funny as occasionally she would laugh. She normally disappeared into her room quite early on. It wasn't perfect but it suited him fine.

Steve couldn't really work out his roommates. They were both quiet people who seemed lost on Earth. As far as he could tell Fandral/Reece had never left the apartment. But Sif/Eloise was more of a mystery. She rarely smiled and the one time Steve had caught her eye it had seemed dead. As if she was alive but not living. At night he had heard her crying. He had often wondered what they had thought of him, but never actually questioned them on it.

There had been one time when he had seen a different side to them. It had been late and Sif/Eloise had not disappeared into her room yet. The radio had been playing rather than the news when some music that seemed familiar to all of them came on.

"Waltz music? Will you dance my lady?" Fandral/Reece asked in what Steve assumed was jest.

"I feel it may be a danger, you did always have two left feet" Sif/Eloise replied.

"S-Eloise I was not that bad!" Fandral/Reece protested. She rolled her eyes but joined him. Steve watched him in bemusement, she had been right Fandral/Reece really was a bad dancer.

"Stop before you break something!" She said laughing as she pulled away.

"I am not that bad! Steve do you dance?" Fandral replied before turning to face Steve.

"No" was the only reply. Memories of Peggy entered his brain.

"Come on, I can teach you" Sif/Eloise said kindly. Steve obliged, partly because he was intrigued but also because it was the first time he'd seen them acting so... well so human. She was a good teacher though he couldn't help but feel sad that it was her and not Peggy. The music ended.

"Sorry, that was bad" Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were fine, better than Reece will ever be" Sif/Eloise said kindly.

"I am hurt my lady" Fandral/Reece said with a smile.

"Oh please" Steve smiled at their exchange. It was the first time he'd seen them so relaxed and he kind of liked it. Of course he wasn't aware of why they had done it. To cover up the strange feeling they had both felt. Though they didn't know it, Loki had just arrived on Earth.

Steve was walking back slowly from the gym. He'd tided up the punch bags earlier and was now thinking of excuses. Anything to explain the package that had arrived for him earlier. Eventually he made his way up. Fandral/Reece was in the kitchen washing up, whilst Sif/Eloise was presumably in her room.

"Something came for you today" Fandral/Reece told him whilst pointing to the sofa where a package sat.

"Thanks" Steve said, instantly noticing that it hadn't been opened to his relief.

"Anytime" Steve looked over at him. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make his roommates so... distant.

"I'll open this in my room then" Steve said as he grabbed the parcel and disappeared into his room.

"You can come out now" Fandral said to Sif through the door. She came out and leant against the doorframe.

"Something has happened and I do not know what" she said.

"Well whatever it is, we will be ready. Perhaps it is time we both let go of Asgard and prepare to protect Midgard.

"If only it were so simple"

* * *

The next morning Steve was up well before the other two. He was going to SHEILD HQ. He still hadn't thought of a good excuse and so left a hurried note saying that he had gone out to get milk. He looked towards the two doors. He may not have been particularly close to his roommates but he sent a silent prayer that nothing would happen to them. He glanced around the apartment one more time before leaving. Perhaps for the last time.

* * *

**And that is the last of the on purpose OOCness, yes there has been a reason that you shall learn soon but for now it'll be my little secret. Well unless you figure it out. **

**Avengers Assemble next chapter so leave a review! **


	4. the shadow came forward

**Because this is what I should do the night before my exam. Ah well, enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"So how did it go?" Bruce asked as Steve walked into the room.

"Well he gave up, then another Asgardian showed up" Steve said as he sat down.

"Is he hostile?" Bruce asked, he'd already seen Loki being paraded past.

"He is too Loki" Steve replied.

"What happened?" Bruce asked. Steve quickly told Bruce the whole story.

"Gentlemen, this is Thor of Asgard" Natasha said. Steve had already seen him but Bruce was generally surprised. The guy was massive, almost as big as the other guy but with better hair.

"It is honour to meet you. I must apologize for Loki, in truth I believed him to be dead." Thor confessed.

"You can't be responsible for every Asgardian, its too much responsibility" Steve said, sitting down in one of black chairs.

"No, but Loki is my brother. Or at least raised as my brother" The last part was said more as a comment to himself, the other three didn't know how to respond. They had all viewed Loki as some crazed monster that no one really cared about, but they had just been proved wrong.

"Fury's going in." Natasha eventually said before turning on the monitors.

* * *

Coulson was on a mission, which isn't surprising really. He was with Agent Lee and they were outside apartment 6A. Originally they were going to leave the two Asgardians out of this but with the arrival of Thor things changed.

"Agent Coulson? Come in, please" Sif said as she opened the door.

"Thank you" he was glad that they had finally stopped referring to him as Son-of-Coul.

"How can we help?" she asked as she moved to sit on the sofa arm, whilst Fandral was on the sofa.

"If it is Steve you want he went out to buy milk... yesterday" Fandral added.

"No it's you we came to see. This world is in danger and we need your help." Coulson replied.

"What sort of danger?" Fandral asked.

"We can't tell you here" Agent Lee said.

"We weren't actually going to disturb you" Coulson admitted.

"Then why have you?" Sif asked.

"Thor arrived on Earth a short while ago" at this the two Asgardian's stiffened. Thor was here?

"Then why would need our help?" Fandral said eventually.

"Because we think you might know the person threatening us" Agent Lee said in a bored tone.

"His name is Loki, he claims he is from Asgard" Coulson said, he would have gone on but he could see that the name affected them. Fandral ran a hand his hair, obviously distressed by the news. Sif couldn't look at anyone, her eyes darted nervously around the room.

"We know him. If we agree to help you then you can promise..." Sif started.

"Of course" Coulson didn't need to hear the rest of her request, he already knew what it would be. The two Asgardian's exchanged a look before answering.

* * *

Sif and Fandral were sitting in a small room. It had an attached bathroom and so they had changed into their Asgardian clothes.

"So, what is our plan?" Fandral asked.

"They want us to go and join the other recruits." Sif replied, inspecting her sword.

"Yes, but I asked what is _our_ plan"

"I need to speak to Loki. Something about this... it just cannot be right" Sif said, looking over to her friend. He nodded before tossing her a black cloak they had found amongst their old clothing.

"Then I will find Thor. We should go. You might want to let your hair down. He always did look at you more when you did" Fandral commented. She paused before letting it down and then wrapping the cloak over herself. The two slipped out of the room and into the hellicrafts main body.

* * *

"To have the tessaract, and then be reminded what real pow-" Loki broke off. Both men had been unaware of the shadow having entered to room and moving behind Fury. However Loki had broken off when the shadow came forward. When the shadow removed the hood to reveal Sif.

* * *

**Must admit, next chapter is the reason I started writing this. **

**Please review!**


	5. I will rule you

Morning. This would have been up last night but my laptop is having a mid-life crisis.

Still own nothing. Warning: Loki is being a bastard in this so some of what he says isn't very nice.

* * *

Loki was standing in pure shock. Fury stared at the imprisoned God. The confidence that had been there before was gone and had been replaced by shock. He turned expecting to see a monster, something that would explain why the God was so terrified. He defiantly wasn't expecting to see a young woman.

"Who the damn hell are you?" Fury asked in annoyance.

"Perhaps Loki should answer that" Sif replied, her eyes falling upon Loki's face. Something was wrong; she just couldn't work out what it was.

"She is a woman I once knew" Loki said bitterly.

"Loki..." she started but realised that she wouldn't get very far. Instead she closed her eyes and tried a different tactic "why are you doing this?"

"What attacking Midgard? A year apart and that is all you can think of to say" Loki said mockingly.

"Answer me" Sif said calmly.

"Very well. For power, my lady" his voice sounded strained.

"Power? Loki forget this, come home with me and your brother" Sif pleaded. Loki let out a small laugh.

"Home, I have none. Surely my family told you everything after my exile" Loki said.

"They could not, I have been trapped on Midgard ever since the bifrost was destroyed" Sif said, sadness creeping into her voice.

"So that is how my brother meant to punish me, by keeping us apart" Loki said, partly to himself. By this point Fury had leant against one of the pillars. This may not be helping to find the tessaract but it might give them something so they could get Loki to talk.

"Thor would never do that" Sif tried, not realising it would cause more damage than good.

"Ah yes, Thor. I know you favoured him all these years" Loki said bitterly.

"He is my friend, I trust him" Sif replied.

"More than me, despite everything we were. I know you my lady, more intimately than anyone. I know your weaknesses" Loki stated.

"Differently from you, yes. You forget that I also know you just as well" Sif replied, seemingly un-phased.

"You are a warrior and a fair fighter; you would not use that knowledge in a fight. I would, you are my prey after all" Loki pointed out. Fury raised an eyebrow. Ok so maybe not what he was expecting but still, this could come in use later.

"Prey? Surely that means you wanted to catch me" Sif said, trying to figure out a way to get through to the God.

"Of course, to possess something my brother did not." Loki said with a wave of his hand, as if their entire relationship had been nothing.

"So that was what our relationship was."

"It was nothing, you were no more than my private whore" Loki sneered.

"Was that all I was" she gave a small laugh, "I am assuming you did not want me to belong to another then?" she asked, Fury almost smiled. This woman, whoever she was, knew how to talk to Loki without losing her cool.

"Did you think you were something special? You were, well are, nothing more than my personal toy".

"Are you going to kill me?" Sif asked in an almost sing-song voice. She was trying to make him slip up, to understand just what was going on.

"No, I have bigger plans for you. You, my little whore, will be my Queen. They will hate you for it and yet you will not even be in charge of your brain. I will rule you both psychologically and physically." Loki hissed at her. Sif's law tightened. Fury saw this and decided it was time to intervene.

"That's enough. Somebody needs to calm down" Fury yelled, the last part directed at Loki. He glanced over at Sif who nodded. They both knew it was time to leave. She started to follow Fury out of the room when Loki banged on the side of the prison, grabbing her attention. She paused, her back to him.

"Nothing will save you, my little whore. We both know you will come crawling back" Loki whispered. Loud enough for only her to hear. She glanced at him over her shoulder before following Fury out of the room. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

* * *

**Please review! You get a virtual cookie!**


End file.
